


Deckard Shaw wanted his body back

by Microsoftberry



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Body Swap, Bottom Deckard Shaw, Crack, F/M, I just had to get this out of my head, M/M, Top Luke Hobbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftberry/pseuds/Microsoftberry
Summary: Little Nobody had not worried Nowhere would fall when they were fighting with Cypher.Little Nobody did not worry Nowhere would be in danger when they were facing a possible third world war with nuclear weapons set loose among crazy villains in the world.Now Little Nobody thinks the world is coming to its end because Luke Hobbs and Deckard Shaw's bodies are swapped. Things happen.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twit @afterlifedal

Deckard Shaw had clock-work morning routine. Wash, make breakfast, dress, go to the Carpenter's Arms, meet Tom, answer calls that came from someone who needed his skill sets. Catch bad guys, blow up some stuff, the usual things. He liked things controlled and where he could see them. Deckard did not like surprises. 

So when he found none other than Luke Hobbs staring him back in the bathroom, he growled and glared the man. It was fucking 6'clock in the morning, why did the giant had to show up unannounced in his house? 

But then Hobbs growled back at him, and Deckard realized, the man was hovering over the sink, his lower half disappearing under the mirror. 

The mirror, which Deckard was currently facing. Deckard blinked, and Luke blinked in the mirror, and Deckard slowly raised his hand without himself realizing what he was doing, and touched his own face. 

In the mirror, Luke was touching his face too, looking shell-shocked and horrified at Deckard. 

There was a loud howl from Deckard's house that frightened the neighbor Mrs.Betty, and she craned her neck from her window to hear several dishwares breaking, then some more howling, and then the garage door opening next door. It was unusual, because her neighbor guy was usually a very quiet, nice handsome man who sometimes picked up her milk and newspapers when her hips were giving her too much trouble to walk to the front porch. 

But when Betty craned her neck to see the car screeching out from the garage and bumped the trashcans on the side, the guy who screamed some more and came out from the car to rearrange the fallen cans with various swears muttered under his breath was not her friendly neighbor Mr.Shaw. It was a much larger man, a man who she saw some time to time visiting Mr.Shaw's house and looked quite friendly with him. Did they have a lover's fight? Mr.Shaw would shudder when she hinted at it, making it clear that he had nothing romantic to do with the mountain of a man, but she had good instincts about these kinds of stuff. Anyway, the big man couldn't take his eyes off from her neighbor's face when he thought nobody was looking. It was kind of adorable, really. Betty hoped Deckard would be more honest about these things with her, he really was a nice neighbor and if they loved each other, it bore no problem with her. 

Though right now it looked like they just had a huge fight and the man was yelling incoherently as he got into the car again and drove away. Deckard did not even look out the window, though she hoped they would come to their senses and make up.

...Young love. She thought fondly, as Deckard's dark blue Maserati screeched across the end of the road, not knowing that Deckard was on his way to murder his supposed lover in her head. 

*** 

Little Nobody had not worried Nowhere would fall when they were fighting with Cypher. 

Little Nobody did not worry Nowhere would be in danger when they were facing a possible third world war with nuclear weapons set loose among crazy villains in the world. 

Little Nobody feared Nowhere would blow up to smithereens when Luke and Deckard showed up that Monday morning, each yelling and popping their veins while screaming how their bodies got stolen and how the fuck this happened? 

It took 40 Nowhere agents, Dom Toretto and Letty Toretto, and the promise to let them kill each other in bloody battle when they sorted things out that finally calmed them down. Many tables and walls were already broken when the fight finally settled down. Several vending machines were also broken and had to be moved out of the lounge. People wept in their perish. 

".... So let me get this straight,"

Letty said, making sure to sit between them so that they would not again try to rip each other's head or arms out. 

"YOU'RE Deckard Shaw,"

Letty said, looking at Luke Hobbs who looked frighteningly edgy and grumpy, 

"... And YOU'RE Luke Hobbs,"

Letty said, in turn looking at Deckard Shaw who looked exasperated but relatively calm and bewildered. 

If the expressions were not so evidently transparent on their faces, nobody would have believed their words and thought this was a bad joke. But after a few words with them, everybody had to believe that yes, this really happened. Still, it did not easily remove the horrified looks on their friends' faces as they watched two of them. Younger Shaws arrived at the scene thirty minutes later when informed, and it took another great energy from Letty and Doms to prevent them from killing either Luke's body(which was currently occupied by Deckard) or Luke(in Deckard's body). It did not go so well. 

"..... So let's go back, what were you two doing when your bodies... swapped?"

Letty said, after a good measure of time passed and everybody settled down in their seats, again. Hattie and Owen did not look so happy, but they sat down at the edge of the table as they glared between their brother and Luke. 

"I don't know. I did nothing,"

Deckard(in Luke's body) grumbled, glaring at Luke(in his own body, really this was getting weirder by the second). 

"I didn't do anything either. I went to bed after I put Sam into bed, and when I woke up, I was in Deckard's body."  
"Say that again and I'll kill you."

Owen said, in an oddly sweet voice which promised a world of hurt. Luke(in Deckard's face) gaped at him. 

"I didn't, no I didn't mean it that way---"

Luke(in Deckard's face) spluttered, and Deckard(in Luke's face) glared at his brother. 

"Get your mind out of the gutter, will you? Geez."

Letty said, and Deckard sighed. Everybody was speaking their opinions aloud, and it was looking like it was going to be a long day. Deckard looked over Hattie's shoulder and met eyes with Luke(whose face was Deckard's now, geez). They exchanged silent looks while their friends and families were yelling and shouting in loud voices, and Deckard closed his eyes. Please, please let this be a dream. 

*** 

It was not a dream. 

"...This is so weird."

Letty said, as everybody stared at the two people stepping into the room. 

They have gathered back in Nowhere after the first day, and this time the atmosphere was much calmer than yesterday but it was still very, very weird. 

It was weirder because of the two men who were sitting in front of the crews and Shaws, who were the main issue in this problem. 

Deckard(who was Luke) was wearing a tight sleeveless shirt with comfortable grey training pants, and Luke(who was Deckard) was wearing a dark grey suit that was cut to the pinpoint accuracy. 

"... It's like I can't watch, but I can't stop watching either."

Roman said, his hands on his face and peering out to see them through his fingers and Tej was nodding silently next to him. Luke gave him an unimpressed look which made Roman shudder. 

"This is way, way too bizarre."

Roman muttered, still glancing uneasily at the easygoing look on Deckard's face and touch-me-and-see-what-happens look on Luke.

"Though it's hilarious to watch the Shaws scrambling."

Tej said, and even Roman had to agree. The crew was watching as both Hattie and Owen looked like two broken cats, wandering between Deckard and Luke, hissing and flinching to themselves. They first went to Deckard(in Luke's body), but when Owen looked at Luke's face, he furrowed his brows and actually hissed like a very pissed off cat and stepped back. Then he and Hattie turned to Luke(who was in Deckard's body), but when Hattie tried to put her arms on him like she usually did comfortably with her brother, she hissed too, and jumped back. 

It was going on for a while, as Dom crews watched in half fascination and half amusement as two Shaw kept going back and forth between Luke and Deckard, and when Owen accidentally tried to blow off an eyelash on Deckard's(who was, in fact, Luke) face, he realized who was inside his brother's body, screamed, and punched Deckard's face. 

"Hey!"

Screams and shouts broke out from different people but Luke was kind of touched that Deckard(in Luke's face) jumped to his feet and came running to take a look at his face. 

"This is my bloody face, O'. Punch his face when he's actually in his own bloody face."

Deckard said, his eyes clinically searching for the damage his brother inflicted on his original body, and Luke glared at him. 

"I'm fine by the way, thanks a lot."

Luke grumbled, and Deckard(in Luke's body) huffed and patted his cheek. It was disconcerting to look at his own face up so close and such an unfamiliar expression on it, Luke had to admit, and it was certainly weird to be lifted on his feet by a strong hand that handled him like he weighed nothing. 

"Huh."

Deckard(in Luke's body) said, as he helped Luke stand up on his feet again, and looked down at his(Luke's) own hands. He just helped his body stand up, and when he pulled him up, it felt like he(Deckard) had weighed nothing. Seriously, what kind of weight did she-hulk usually lifted? Deckard was a fully-grown man, with more muscles than average fighters and he weighed more, but this body, Luke's body, handled him like he weighed nothing. 

Deckard blinked and looked down at his body, realizing how small he looked in Luke's eyes. He cautiously put his hands on his own body, and brushed his hand on his face. He was fascinated by how small his body looked against the huge expanse of his(Luke's) big hands. God, was this why Luke always made those annoying jokes about his size? 

Though Deckard had to give Luke credit, the man never assumed to make light of Deckard in a fight, despite their difference in physique. Which was fortunate for Hobbs because he would face far worse fate than falling from a four-story building if he did so, but still. 

Deckard knew that Luke never held back when he was in a fight with Deckard when they first met, and he never held back when they fought together back to back in a battle. He knew he recognized Luke's strength and spirit in a battle, and Luke recognized his in return, though neither of them would admit it aloud to their dying breath. 

Though right now, looking at his(Luke's) hand almost engulfing Deckard's own face, Deckard now fully realized that he(Luke) had actually 0.6 feet and 90 pounds on him. God, no wonder Hobbs couldn't stop commenting about his size(though it would not stop him from kicking Luke's ass the next time Luke made another comment about his height). 

Then there was a coughing sound. 

"Um, guys?"

Little Nobody, who cleared his throat, said awkwardly into the silence and Deckard realized that he(in Luke's body) had been touching his(Deckard's) cheek and had not spoken for at least two full minutes. The realization startled Deckard and he almost punched Luke's face too, but his instinct(Do not punch your own face) kicked in, and Deckard just jumped backward. 

Everybody was staring at them. Deckard knew he made a mistake. 

"Um.. if you guys are having a moment, we could..."

Tej said, and Deckard gritted his teeth. He could already hear Letty holding her laughter and he was never going to live this down. 

"We're not having a moment."

Deckard said, stepping back and sighing. Deckard(who was Luke) looked stunned, his mouth slightly agape and looking at Deckard, a strange, indescribable expression on his face. Deckard really did not like that look on his own face. He grumbled, and walked away, leaving the room and looking for somewhere quiet. 

Stupid Luke Hobbs and his stupid big hands and his height jokes. Once he became aware of how tall he became, even walking felt like he was riding on a crane. It must be weird to live as Luke Hobbs, Deckard thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this idea has been bugging me for the past few days and i'm just writing it xD
> 
> Twitter @hg2nsns (i don't have a Tumblr account so 😂)


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm so going to kick your ass when I'm back in my own body."

Deckard(in Luke's body) grumbled as he glared at Luke(who was in Deckard's body) who was hopping on the floor, itching for the exercise.

Deckard had his morning routine. He was not some 260 pounds giant who had an unhealthy obsession with hitting the gym religiously. He trained, of course, but not 6:30 in the bloody morning in a gym where all he could see a horizon of endless weights and athletic equipment. Luke had dragged him from the Nowhere cafeteria where he was drinking his tea in peace reading a newspaper, and despite Deckard's various death threats and countless swears, somehow managed to dress Deckard into one of Luke's usual gym outfits and dragged him downstairs to here. To the gym. Seriously, Deckard was so going to beat the crap out of the man when he could safely beat Luke without harming Deckard's own body.

"You should feel real comfortable with all your friends lying around here."

Deckard said, pointedly eyeing the rows and rows of dumbbells in various shapes and sizes and Luke(in Deckard's body) rolled his eyes. Deckard was impressed by how his face looked so sarcastic when he rolled his eyes. Huh. Maybe he should roll his eyes more often. Especially when Luke was being an idiot. Which was all the time. Stupid Luke Hobbs and his-

"I can hear your insults on your expression, and it's disturbing to see my own face being so cynical so please stop."

Luke said, and Deckard grinned sweetly at him. Luke shuddered, probably not favoring his own face grinning murderously at him either.

"Anyway, I usually work out half an hour or two in the morning, so you should do it when you're occupying my body."

Luke said, and Deckard raised his eyebrows in ways that said, 'make me'. Luke sighed.

"I knew you'd react like that, so I've got a proposal. We both, as professionals, need to keep our bodies in our prime. So I'll do whatever crazy hot yoga or pilates with your body in order to keep your body too, if you keep my body well-trained and exercise for however long our bodies might be changed."

Deckard looked at Luke with an unimpressed face.

"Hot Yoga, really? Do you always picture me doing hot yoga in tight pants and stretching when you think of me exercising?"

Deckard said, and did not miss the sudden blush on Luke's(Deckard's) face and how Luke quickly avoided his eyes, suddenly finding a spot on the floor fascinating. Huh. Interesting.

"Okay, fine. I'll do it."

Deckard said, deciding to cut the man some slack. And some evil plan naturally rising in his head. He tilted his head and smiled sweetly at Luke.

"But you'll have to keep your word, twinkle toes."  
"You got it."

Luke said, grinning back happily. Ugh. It was weird to watch his own face smile so freely. Deckard reminded himself to fix that later.

"So we're agreed?"

Luke asked, and Deckard grudgingly nodded. Maybe this was a mistake. He never liked lifting ridiculously heavyweights, it was not his style.

"Great. Pick two weights and come and let's start with 30 sets."

Luke said, nodding to the rows of dumbbells waiting in line for him. Deckard turned to look at the weights.

"Which weight do I pick?"

This time Luke looked at Deckard with the most unimpressed expression on his face. Well, at least it suited his face this time.

"Pick the heaviest ones, of course. What do you think, princess?"

Luke said, and Deckard grinned at him.

"Not that I'm going to complain when I'm back in my own skin, but won't you hurt yourself?"

Deckard said, and Luke(in Deckard's body) tilted his head cockily and nodded to him.

"Look at me."

Deckard looked at Luke in Deckard's body. Luke, who had realized the error in his words, quickly shook his head.

"No, my mistake. Look at yourself in the mirror."

Deckard, deciding to be unnaturally generous to Hobbs's demands, looked at himself in the mirror. Luke's face and body looked back at him in the mirror.

"Now look back at me." 

Luke said, with a grin that Deckard would very much like to wipe out with a fist. 

"See?"

Luke said, and Deckard scowled at him.

"Show off."

Luke just grinned back at him.

"Now pick up the heaviest one of them and come here. I'll teach you my morning exercise routine."  
"Show off."

A voice said, and this time it wasn't Deckard who said it. Luke and Deckard both turned, to see Locke leaning on one of the equipment, his face in his palms, and watching them grinning.

"What?"  
"I don't mean to offend you, Rebecca, but you're like a peacock when it comes to Deck."

Locke said, ignoring Luke's increduloused face.

"When did I become 'Deck' to you?"

Deckard said in equal perplex, but Locke ignored both of them and tutted.

"I'm not a peacock, you're---"  
"You can't help yourself around him, I know, but you have to be more subtle when you woo a person, Rebecca. You can't just wave your beautiful, big muscles in front of his face to-"

But then Luke stepped forward and Locke sprang from his spot and was out of the gym in a blink.

"Forget everything that the crazy man just said."

Luke said, covering his face with his hands. Deckard shrugged.

"Done."

Deckard said, turning to the rows of weights at the wall.

"So the heaviest one, huh."

Deckard said, picking up one set of dumbbells that looked the biggest and heaviest among its friends. Deckard worried for a moment when he picked them up that he might sprain his arms or shoulder and it'll be him who had to suffer the damage before he could go back to his own body, but then the weights felt quite adequate when he picked them up. They were not feather-light, but they weren't ridiculously heavy in his hands either. Huh. Guess Luke Hobbs really was a mountain of a man.

He could get used to this, Deckard thought, experimentally pushing his arms up and down, feeling how his(Luke's) muscles worked like freaking heavy machinery.

"Let's do this then."

Deckard said, and Luke beamed. Deckard scowled though he was quite fascinated by how his(Luke's) muscles worked, just on principle.

Day 3, and Deckard still wanted his body back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is going to be a short fic, i've learned my lesson........ xD


End file.
